Jaws Strikes Back?
by EmRyS Bellanes
Summary: Bulma's gone and there is a week long forcast for storms. What is Vegeta to do with Bra? Play in the rain...? Then, Vegeta finds out somthing and has a hard time convincing Bra to think otherwise. R&R!!!


A/N: Okay, first off I want to apologize for any OOCness. I really don't think Vegeta is too OOC, but I will you to decide that. ^_^ Okay here is the story!! ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta inhaled deeply; sleep now coming to him rather easily after a very restless night. The sound of light rain hitting the roof served as a lullaby.  
  
The past night had been hectic. There had been a huge storm, as forecasted, and Bra had kept Vegeta up almost the whole night because of it. To make it even worse Bulma was planning on being gone for the whole week, and storms were forecasted to be here at night while she was gone.  
  
Vegeta stirred slightly as he felt a small tug on his shirtsleeve. He slowly opened one eye to see his daughter's bright blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked irritably trying to loosen her grip on his sleeve.  
  
"Daddy, get up!" Bra said standing up on the bed. She began to bounce up and down giggling in a lighthearted manner. When Bra saw that Vegeta simply ignored her command Bra began to jump higher, making the bed shake rapidly.  
  
Vegeta growled as he felt his body bounce up and down. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he sat up and stared at his daughter. "What the hell are you doing that for?"  
  
"Cuz I want you to get up," she said softy her mouth set in a thin line.  
  
Vegeta angrily pushed back his covers and stood up. "There, I am up! Now, what do you want?!"  
  
Bra smiled and hopped off the bed and landed with a thump on the carpet right next to Vegeta. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom. She then brought him to the front door and began to open it when Vegeta's hand came up and shut it.  
  
"Bra, what do you want?"  
  
"Daddy, I wanna go play in the rain."  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he turned on his heal and strode off to the kitchen.  
  
Bra took a last look at the door and strode off after Vegeta into the kitchen. She sat down beside him slumping in her chair with her face in her hands.  
  
Vegeta continued eating at a rapid pace, every now and then looking over at Bra. Vegeta then reached for the remote and turned on the kitchen TV, hoping to get his mind off his daughter.  
  
Bra suddenly sat up pointing happily at the TV, "Look, Daddy! They are playing in the rain."  
  
Vegeta grunted as he reached to turn off the mindless couple singing in the rain.  
  
Once it was off Bra went back to pouting.  
  
Vegeta put down his fork and pushed his plate away. "Okay, Bra why do you want to go out in the cold, wetness you call rain?"  
  
Bra shrugged, "Because its fun daddy."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "the last time we did this you were sick for a week, and that is not going to happen again."  
  
Bra shook her head violently, "No, no Daddy, it won't!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Fine then, at least get dressed."  
  
Bra stood up excitedly and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Five minutes later she was coming back stairs with a rain coat and jeans on.  
  
"'Kay, I'm all ready!" Bra ran over to open the door , when Vegeta walked up beside her. He pointed over to her rain boots. Bra put them on and then came back over beside him. "Okay Daddy now I think I am ready."  
  
Vegeta gave her a once over then nodded. He opened the door and followed her pursuit into the rain.  
  
Bra ran out and held her hand up to the sky. Rain poured down her face and body. She smiled and then looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets watching her every move. Bra then started running towards him but then slipped sliding into the mud. The wave of mud came up and splashed Vegeta's whole body.  
  
"Great," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Bra stood up and laughed heartily at a mud covered, drenched Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well lets see how you like it." Vegeta reached down and got a handful of mud, then he sent it sailing over onto his daughter.  
  
Bra looked down at her self and fell over laughing.  
  
**~**  
  
An Hour later Vegeta and Bra both came in drenched, coated with mud, and smiling.  
  
Vegeta told Bra to go up and take a shower while he did the same. Vegeta turned to go to the bathroom when he looked back and noticed Bra was in the same place, glued to the floor.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked loosing his patience.  
  
Bra cocked her head but said nothing.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and walked off hoping she would do what he said.  
  
**~**  
  
About a half and hour later Vegeta came out of his room refreshed and free of any spot of mud. He walked over silently noticing that his daughter was sitting on the couch still wearing her raincoat and boats. Her coat was drenched with mud and Bra was shaking violently. *Oh great! Just what I need...a sick kid!* Vegeta shook his head warily as he walked in front of the couch were Bra hesitantly looked up at him. "Didn't I tell you to get out of those wet clothes, and to take a bath?  
  
Bra shrugged slightly with a shiver following. "I'm sorry Daddy, but..." Bra stopped shortly embarrassed about what was going to come out next.  
  
"What?" Vegeta said lightly, now losing his patience.  
  
"I'm afraid!!" Bra shivered as she looked at the floor trying to rid herself of Vegeta's gaze.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he saw how ashamed she was of this. He didn't know why she would be afraid to take a bath. She never had been before, that is for sure! Vegeta toke Bra in his arms proceeding up to her room.  
  
Bra laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. His body heat warmed her considerably and she was glad she was in his arms.  
  
Vegeta looked down on her as she snuggled closer. Her body was cold and her face was pale. Her finger were slung around his neck and he shivered as they touched his skin. Vegeta prayed that Bra wouldn't get sick, as a result of being so cold.  
  
When Vegeta got into Bra's room he set her down and got a bath ready for her. Bra trembled as she thought of the movie she had seen with Trunks and Goten earlier. She didn't want to be eaten!  
  
Vegeta came back out and observed Bra. She looked even paler then she had been just a couple of minutes ago. "Bra, why are you scared to take a bath? Was it something Trunks said?"  
  
Bra shook her head. The cause of her fear was not Trunks' doing. Although she regretted wanting to watch that movie with him and Goten.  
  
"Then what is it?!" Vegeta was losing his patience.  
  
"Daddy, I saw a scary movie." Bra said looking up her eyes large.  
  
"Okay...what movie?"  
  
"The one that Trunks and Goten rented. You know, the one with the big scary shark that ate all the people!"  
  
Vegeta thought a moment and then remembered giving Trunks money to rent a movie. Why had they let her watch that? Was she scared there was a shark in the bathtub? "Bra, that is an ocean, this is a bath tub. There is no shark here."  
  
Bra bounced up and down slightly, "But, Daddy! That's just what the people thought. They thought there was no shark, but then the shark came and ate them!"  
  
Vegeta laughed at the determination in Bra's face. "Bra, trust me, there is NO shark! And if it lays so mush as a fin on you I will deal with it myself."  
  
Bra sighed. She knew her daddy wouldn't let it hurt her. "Okay, Daddy. But will you stay with me?  
  
"Fine, get out of those wet clothes and get in the tub."  
  
Bra nodded and reached down to take off her boots. As soon as one was off a flood of water came down out of it. Vegeta's eyes widened as she repeated the process with the other boot and another river of water emerged from it. Bra then took off her coat and stripped off the rest of her clothes and went into the bathroom. She added some bubbles to the water and then hopped in.  
  
Vegeta walked in noticing her tense up. It's okay Bra, now wash up.  
  
"Daddy...the water is COLD!" Bra teeth began to chatter.  
  
Vegeta walked over and stuck his hand into the bath water. He raised his ki and warmed the water. He stepped back observing Bra's happy expression. Bra leaned back giving a content sigh. She began to wash herself eying her father making sure he wouldn't leave.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Vegeta tucked a clean, warm, and happy Bra into bed.  
  
"Daddy, that was fun. Can we do that every time it rain?"  
  
"Uhh..." Vegeta hesitated, "Well, maybe." He laughed. He had a good time to despite getting covered with mud, being drenched, and then having to persuade Bra to take a bath.  
  
Bra snuggled in her bed and closed her eyes. Vegeta stood up watching her as he walked to the door. He turned the light off. "'Night Bra. I love you." Vegeta then walked out into the dark hallway happy she was asleep and he could get some sleep of his own, but then a bolt of lightning interrupted his thoughts. He could here Bra screaming for him in her room. He silently turned around heading back in the direction of her room, wishing that, just for once he could have a night of peaceful sleep...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Okay that was my first Bra/Vegeta fic, so please be nice!! Review and tell me what you thought!! Thanx!!!!! ~_^^_~ 


End file.
